1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and a reception system. More particularly, the invention relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and a reception system for improving the accuracy of the process of demodulating signals transmitted by the MISO scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the modulation scheme known as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) has been used as one method by which to transmit digital signals. The OFDM method involves providing numerous orthogonal subcarriers within the transmission band and assigning data to the amplitude and phase of each of the subcarriers for digital modulation based on PSK (Phase Shift Keying) and QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation).
The OFDM method is often used for terrestrial digital broadcasts that are highly vulnerable to multipath interference. The standards that cover terrestrial digital broadcasts adopting the OFDM method illustratively include DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial), ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial) and the like.
At present, the ETSI (European Telecommunication Standard Institute) is working on DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)-T.2 as the next-generation standards that cover terrestrial digital broadcasts (see “DVB Bluebook A122 Rev. 1, Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2); disclosed at the DVB website updated on Sep. 1, 2008 (accessed on Jul. 16, 2009 on the Internet; called the Non-Patent Document 1 hereunder).